


Doctors and Doppelgnagers

by EllaPetrova (Leviarty)



Series: The SuperWho Diaries [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EllaPetrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger has arrived in Mystic Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors and Doppelgnagers

There was a stranger in Mystic Falls. He was easy to spot. They always were. It was a small town, everybody knew everybody, and everybody knew when someone new had arrived.

But this one stood out more than the others. He was young, but dressed old. Tweed jacket, suspenders, and bowtie. A _bowtie._ He stood out like a sore thumb. And in the middle of the summer cookoff, that jacket could not have been comfortable.

“So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?” Caroline asked as he examined the fifteen different varieties of chili at the table she’s running.

“Just passing through,” he said. “I caught wind of this little event, and, well, how could I resist?”

“Well, we’re very glad to have you. Would you like to try something?”

“Which one do you like the best?” he asked.

“Well, I’m a fan of this one,” she said, pointing to the one at the far end of the table that was labeled 11 on the spicy meter. “But I’m a bit of a spice junky. These ones are just as good,” she indicated to the other end of the table where the labels read 0 and 1. “But without the kick.”

“Hmm,” the man considered for a moment, then pointed at the 11. “I’ll have that one.”

Caroline grinned and spooned out a small amount into a cup and handed it to him with a spoon. The strange man ignored the spoon and drank straight from the cup. The chili wasn’t in his mouth for more than a moment before he was dribbling it back into the cup. Caroline couldn’t help but burst out laughing as he sputtered.

“Here,” she said, offering him a glass of milk. He never took it though, because he was far too busy staring at the girl who had just appeared next to him.

“Katarina,” he said in shock, dropping his cup of chili. “I told you never to come back here.”

Caroline and Elena shared a worried look, before turning back to him.

“I’m not Katherine,” she said, shaking her head. “Who are you? Vampire?”

“No, no, no. What would make you think that?” the man asked.

“Well, you thought I was Katherine, for one,” Elena said.

“And look at how you’re dressed!” Caroline added. “No one who looks your age dresses like _that_.”

“What’s wrong with how I’m dressed?” he asked, taken aback.

“A _bowtie_?” Elena asked, making a face.

“Bowties are cool,” he said, holding his head high.

“Who are you?” Elena asked again. “How do you know Katherine? And what are you doing here?”

“I’m the Doctor, and I first met Katherine in 1492,” he said. “When she was still human. Much nicer than when we met is 1864. When I realized she faked her death back then, I made her promise not to return here. She’s too much trouble.”

“You’re old,” Caroline said. “But not a Vampire. What are you?”

“I’m a time traveler, of course!”

Caroline and Elena shared a look of disbelief.

“You don’t believe me?” he said.

“Prove it,” Caroline dared.

“Maybe next time,” he said, grinning as he disappeared into the crowd.

“Caroline?” Elena asked, as her friend scanned the crowd.

“He’s gone. That was…”

“Weird,” Elena nodded.


End file.
